


Checkmate

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted to Livejournal May 2010</p>
<p>Luke and Reid don't get interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

“I want to be alone with you,” Reid murmured.

Luke shook his head, trying but not really trying to back away. “This is all happening so fast,” he said, staring into Reid’s eyes.

“And that’s bad why?” Reid asked, moving in closer again.

“It’s not,” Luke allowed, capturing Reid’s mouth quickly.

He couldn’t quite figure out whatever it was that was going on with Reid. He went from hating him to…to what? Loving him? No. Love was Noah. Love was – was safe and comfortable and easy. It was being able to picture a future with someone. And not someone like Reid, who just kept Luke constantly feeling off balance.

Love wasn’t this – this feeling coursing over his whole body. It wasn’t the little cries of _yes, yes, now, yes_ rushing through his bloodstream. That was just lust, right? A crush. Luke knew what that felt like, but it didn’t mean he was ready to simply give up everything he had wanted for so long just because Reid made him feel…desired. And giddy.

Reid pulled away again, looking at him from underneath his eyelashes. His mouth was swollen, and his breath was coming in quick, short huffs. Luke exhaled as he remembered the cheeky grin on Reid’s face after he won the chess match. And he remembered the nervous babbling that had made Luke realize that maybe Reid wasn’t as cocky and uncaring as he pretended to be. And then he remembered further back, to the hotel room in Dallas when Reid said nobody every smiled when he walked into a room.

And suddenly all his confusion and doubt about love and what he really wanted, who he really wanted, didn’t matter at the moment. All he knew was that he smiled when he saw Reid.

Luke moved forward again, kissing Reid even as he pushed him back towards the center of the room, back towards the couch.

“I do,” he muttered.

“What?” Reid asked softly.

“I do want you. As much as you want me,” Luke clarified. And then he pushed him down onto the couch.

Reid laughed, somewhat happily and somewhat in nervous relief. And then he grimaced, sitting up slightly and knocking the chessboard and pieces underneath him onto the floor.

Luke winced. “Sorry,” he said, just before climbing onto the couch and squeezing his knees on either side of Reid’s hips.

Then he bent down again, kissing Reid as best he knew how, unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time, moving down to suck and lick and nip at the revealed skin. He pulled one erect nipple into his mouth, biting lightly before soothing the sting with his tongue. His hands moved lower, opening the button and lowering the zipper of Reid’s tight ( _so tight_ ) jeans.

He snuck a hand inside, taking hold of Reid’s hardening cock.

“Luke,” Reid moaned above him. “Oh God.”

Luke snickered, slinking his way back up Reid’s chest as he stared at his chin, a grin coming to his own face. Reid’s head was thrown back, his mouth open. Luke watched him swallow once, twice, before he groaned again. At that moment, he reached Reid’s neck, and he stuck his tongue out, licking broadly along Reid’s Adam’s apple before taking his mouth in another rough kiss.

Reid’s hands clutched at Luke’s biceps before slacking again. Then he ran them over Luke’s shoulders and buried them in his hair. He held Luke steadily in place even as his hips bucked wildly underneath Luke’s still-stroking (and cupping and fondling) hand.

Luke backed away suddenly, and Reid exhaled an objecting noise, nearly sitting up as he tried to follow Luke.

“What? What is it?”

Luke smiled at him, shaking his head. “Nothing. I just – ”

And he leaned over the side of the couch, reaching over and picking up a small white chess piece.

“I just think I haven’t officially punished you for hustling me earlier.”

Reid swallowed. “What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know,” Luke said deceptively innocently, shrugging as he slowly traced the tip of the piece up and down Reid’s chest. He circled his left nipple and then dragged it lower, dipping it into Reid’s belly button. He grinned when he saw Reid’s stomach quiver as he breathed out shakily and then held his breath.

“You pick that piece for a reason?” he finally asked, and Luke was surprised how well he could mask his arousal behind his trademark sarcasm. “You like playing me like a weak pawn?”

Luke looked into his eyes. “Nah. I just don’t think you’d be very comfortable with the queen inside you.”

Reid stared back at him. “In – inside me?”

Luke grinned wolfishly, then stuck the pawn in his mouth. He sucked on it, wetting it completely, trying not to come at the sight of Reid closing his eyes and clutching at Luke’s thighs. Then he pulled the pawn out of his mouth with a _pop_ , dropping low again. He kissed Reid, even as he moved his hand lower and lower.

He ran the pawn carefully, lightly over Reid’s entrance. Reid groaned softly, spreading his legs further apart, and Luke pushed in.

All thoughts fled his mind as he moved the piece in and out, back and forth. The backs of his knuckles slid against soft, warm skin; Reid growled into his mouth just before kissing him again. Luke quickly reached his free hand down to his pants, finally releasing himself, sighing in relief as he sprung free. Luke backed away then, sitting up but leaning his weight on one arm. He curled that hand loosely against Reid’s pec, breathing heavily as he stared down at the smooth, white object tucked between his fingers; at Reid’s incredibly hard cock leaking and moments away from…

Luke twisted his fingers slightly and Reid swore. His head angled back, and his toes curled, and he came. Luke grinned, happily watching Reid return to earth. He ran one hand soothingly over Reid’s lower stomach.

Reid moaned, lifting one hand to his face and covering his eyes with his palm. “That all you got, Mr. Snyder?” he finally said, and Luke laughed.

“No,” he managed to reply. “But I don’t have anything on me.”

“My wallet,” Reid said breathlessly.

“Mmm,” Luke responded, bending down to kiss Reid as his hand went wandering in search of Reid’s back pocket. “Is it expired?”

“Very funny,” Reid mumbled, turning his face closer to Luke’s but still not opening his eyes. “I went on an optimistic trip to the pharmacy a week or two ago.”

Luke smirked. “Good thinking.”

And then he didn’t say anything else. He merely slipped the small square out of Reid’s wallet, quickly bringing it to his mouth and ripping a corner of the wrapper off with his teeth. Rolling the condom on, he slicked himself with Reid’s come and lined himself up.

Then he paused, staring at the man underneath him as he finally realized what he was doing. Reid eventually opened his eyes, looking back at him. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Something wrong?”

And Luke smiled. “No,” he said softly. And then more convincingly, “No.”

He reached a hand up, brushing Reid’s hair back from his forehead. He bent down and kissed him as he pressed in. Luke realized he wasn’t entirely sure anymore what exactly he felt for Reid, but if it wasn’t love, it was something an awful lot like it.

He began to move, slowly at first and then with more speed. Reid lifted one leg, hooking it around Luke’s hip, and began rocking up to meet him. He opened his eyes again, staring at Luke, his expression more open than Luke had ever seen it before. Luke swallowed; this whole thing suddenly became very real.

And then he sighed, closing his eyes and bending his head down, unable to meet Reid’s gaze any longer. In reply, Reid simply moved his hand down, wrapping around the clenching muscles of Luke’s ass. He dug his fingernails into the skin and squeezed, forcing Luke deeper, holding him still. Reid tightened his muscles around Luke’s cock, and Luke came, choking on the cry he could barely hold in.

It took them nearly ten minutes to talk again. They were just content to lie there, Luke sprawled out on top of Reid, both of them half-dressed, the chess pieces scattered on the floor next to the couch.

“We have to get dressed,” Luke murmured.

“Why?”

Luke smiled. “Someone could come in here at any moment.”

The reminder was enough to get Reid moving. He pushed Luke off him and they both sat up. They rearranged their clothes, buttoning their shirts and pants quickly. Every so often, one or the other would sneak a glance over, catch the other’s eye, and there would be a soft laugh, a blush, a duck of the head. And then Luke stood quickly, disappearing into the bathroom while Reid bent down to pick up the chess set.

“We should do this again,” Luke finally said, when he came back into the room.

“Play chess?” Reid asked, and if Luke hadn’t known better, the casualness in Reid’s voice would have fooled him.

“Among other things,” Luke said significantly.

The door opened just then, and Luke swung around to face the newcomer. It was Noah, and he looked rather flushed. Luke couldn’t tell if he was nervous or upset or…something else entirely.

“Noah!” he said.

“Hey,” Noah replied, his voice breaking slightly. “I got released from the hospital.”

“I can see that,” Luke said, trying his hardest to sound normal. Then he quickly turned towards the other man in the room. “Ah – ah, Dr. Oliver was helping me look for Gabriel. He…” And Luke trailed off, unsure how to finish the lie.

Noah nodded, meeting his eyes for a split second before looking away again. “Do either of you want to go get a drink or something?” he asked awkwardly.


End file.
